sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan "Blade" Moonit
Blade the Rabbit. Real Name:Dylan. Full Name:Dylan Blade Natha Moonit. Sex:Male. Species:Rabbit/Mobian. Age:17. Allignment:Good. Clothes:White shirt,Grey Pants,and,Black Sneakers. Favorite Food:Chicken Marsala. Favorite Color:Silver. Favorite Song:Leave the Pieces by The Wreckers Favorite T.V. Show:Destination Truth. Favorite Sport:Any Sport as long as it's with Markk. Favorite Book:To Kill a Mockingbird. Favorite Movie:Hairspray. Weapon:Ancient sword known as Dragon's Rage passed down from the Royal family. Theme Song:Suds in the Bucket by Sara Evans. Voice Actors:Justin Bieber (2008-2010) Kevin Writer (2010-Present). Accent:American. Family: Sophia:Mom. Franco:Dad. Love Interest:Markk. Relationship:Markk. Friends:Sonic,Tails,Amy,and,Ashlynn. Rivals:Shadow,and,Knuckles. Enemy:Eggman. Abilites:Sword fighting,and,Cooking. Special Abilites:Using his sword to cut through anything,and,controlling others feelings. Personality:He's nice,sweet,but rushes into trouble very often,plus,he has a side of him he only shows to Markk. Likes:Fighting evil,being with Markk,and,raising Jake. Dislikes:Evil,being mean to the ones he loves,and,being forced to do something he doesn't want to. Ability Type:Suport and Power. Hair Color:Silver. Hair Style:Ponytail. Fur Color:Black and Yellow. Eye Color:Gold. Height:131 Cm. Weight:99 Lbs. Appearence:He has a gash on his forehead in the shape of an X from practicing his sword fighting,and,he has a small hidden tattoo on his arm. Sexuality:Bi,he likes guys and girls. Super Forms:None. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearences:1. Video Game Appearence: Sonic Future: (Guy in Love). Other Info:He's the prince of Daqx Island,and,although he's a prince,his parents let him live his own life.but he still vists them,plus,he's in love with Markk. Chao:None. ---- Story When Blade was growing up,he was all alone,his family was never around,plus,he never experienced love.But,we'll get to that in a little bit.By the age of 5,Blade knew there was something about him that was special.But,grew up normal.That was untill he was 15.He was walking when he ran into a fox.They talked.Blade found out his name was Markk.But,then,Blade said something that made Markk mad.So,Markk shoved him and left.Wishing he hadn't said that,Blade went home to his house,actually,it was his foster-parent's house.He went to his room.When school started,Blade ran into Markk again.Remembering their fight,Markk stomped on Blade's foot and ran away to his class.With his foot hurting,Blade hurried to his class.After school,Blade ran into the school bully,suddenly,they got into a fight.Blade was injured,just as the bully was about to finish it,Blade decided to close his eyes.All he heard was a bang,and,a crash.When he opened his eyes,Blade saw Markk holding the bully.When the principal came,both,Blade and Markk went to the office.After telling him,their stories.The prinicpal let them go,but expelled the bully.Blade thanked Markk.Markk told him it was no problem.Realizing,their fued was over,they quickly became best friends.2 weeks later,Blade and Markk were studying,when Blade's eyes suddenly looked at Markk.Blade suddenly started to have different feelings.It took a while to sort them out,but Blade realized,he was in love with Markk.But,knowing Markk didn't feel the same way.Blade never told him.So,over the next several months,Blade continued to love Markk.And,kept coming up with different ways to reveal it.But,Markk never caught on.So,when it was time to go to the beach.Blade had finally given up.The next week,Blade was finally ready to tell Markk.So,he wrote down how he felt and waited for Markk to arrive.4 hours later,Markk came up to him sweating.Without thinking,Blade held up his note.Markk read it.That's when Markk told him,he loved Blade too.They kissed.For once,Blade had love. ---- Blade and Markk's Growing Love 2 years later,Blade and his new boy-friend:Markk decided to adopt a child.They chose a young fox boy.They named him Jake.For a while,every time Markk came around,Blade would tackle him,and they would start making out.But,eventually,they got tired of that routine,so they decided to do it.They felt closer.But,2 years before around the same time Blade and Markk started their relationship,Blade fell in love with a girl,Jane the Hedgehog.Now,Blade didn't like being in love with Jane,but he decided to tell Markk.Markk told him,he fell in love with their best friend,Ashlynn the Cat.They tried to forget about the girls.So,after a while of going at it.Blade started noticing Markk wasn't around much.After 3 weeks of wondering why,Blade found out,Markk had been cheating on him with Ashlynn.So,Blade dumped Markk.Markk begged him not to.But,Blade's pride and love for Markk was too strong.Several days later.Blade felt bad about the whole thing and went to make up with Markk.When he arrived at Markk's house,he saw he was gone.Upset,Blade decided to move on.Luckily,Jane was there to comfort him.Blade's need for love got the best of him.And,that led him to finally admit:he loved Jane.3 years later,Blade was walking when he saw someone he knew,Markk.Suddenly remembering how much Markk hurt him.Blade started walking away.But,he felt a sharp pain and fainted.When he woke up,Blade found himself in Markk's house.About 30 minutes after waking up,Markk came in.Blade was still a liitle scared.But he quickly noticed that Markk had changed.So,once Markk released Blade,Blade tackled him.After a struggle,Blade kissed Markk.When he felt Markk kissing him back,Blade was happy again.After talking.Blade and Markk broke up with Jane and Ashlynn.At first,the thought the girls would be mad.They even ran for cover.But the girls caught up with them and told them it was ok. ---- Being a Prince in Love After a while,Blade and Markk wanted to make sure their love would never end.So,they decided to get married. Category:Male Category:Rabbit Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Support Category:Power type characters Category:prince